


My hair is better than yours

by conaionaru



Series: Vikings prompts [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conaionaru/pseuds/conaionaru
Summary: Playfull banter between Ivar and (Y/N).
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Series: Vikings prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154627
Kudos: 17





	My hair is better than yours

"Are you asleep?" 

"... No," Ivar murmured, definitively half asleep. The Ragnarsson had that bad habit since he was a child, and his mother played with his hair. 

Now that Aslaug was dead, he craved that touch. But with no one to give it to him willingly, he had to manipulate to get it. 

So he grew his hair out and complained about it getting in his eyes till someone braided it for him. That, someone, turned out to be (Y/N). 

After three years of knowing her as Hvitserk's friend, (Y/N) finally paid attention to him too, which was a win-win situation if it pissed off his brother. The boy was getting too comfortable around Ivar and talked back. 

But if his only remaining friend was too close to Ivar, he wouldn't dare open his mouth until asked to. The great feeling of her fingers in his hair was just a bonus. 

"If you fall asleep on me once more, I will leave you. I won't have you snoring in my ear and drolling all over me." 

"I don't snore or droll (Y/N)." Ivar spat and pulled away only to get tugged back down by his hair. 

"Stop moving!"

"You complain too much. No matter if I sleep or move, you always have something to say." She lightly tugged on his head and tied up another braid with a leather band. 

She used to tie Hvitserk's hair too. Now he is too busy following Ivar's orders, so he just leaves the braids in longer. She missed Hvitserk's hair; that's why she suggested doing Ivar's. 

Maybe to compensate or talk to him, before his brother dropped dead from overwork. "I once tried this hairstyle on Hvitty. But it didn't look so good. But it suits you."

Ivar scoffed and clenched his fists by his sides. Even now, she has to mention that bottomless pit of a brother. Of course, it suits him better! He was better than Hvitserk in everything but walking. 

"Done." (Y/N) cheered, finally free of Ivar's demands for attention. The boy needed a woman, not a throne or crown. 

The Ragnarsson looked at the polished plate before him and pulled a face. Truth be told, his hair looked good. But he couldn't tell her that, then she would leave and he would be alone again. More importantly, her hands wouldn't be in his hair. 

"It looks terrible. Do another."

"Ivar! It took me too long to redo it. It looks great!" 

He shook his head and went to mess the braids up, only for her to jump on him and wrestle for his hand. 

"Ivarrrr. Stop being a braaat. Your hair never looked better." 

"Nonsense! My hair is better than yours." 

(Y/N) pulled his hands away from his head and glared down at him from laying on him. "If you like my hands in your hair so much just say so. Don't mess up my hard work!" 

"I didn't like them there at all. You are terrible at this." 

She scoffed and rolled off him, ready to walk away. But Ivar pulled her back by her wrist, glaring at her nerve to leave. "You moaned in your sleep. You can't lie to me."

"Fine... I guess your work isn't that bad."

"Well, thank you. I like honesty much more than your usual attitude." 

"It's called authority and pride. Not your usual humbleness and kindness." 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes at his empty jabs and settled back behind him to massage his scalp. "But my hands work magic, don't they?" 

"Not at all." Maybe they do. He should keep her around more.


End file.
